extraño amor
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Ella sonrió con picardía, "Wow, eres realmente afortunadamente, ¿no es Toushirou?"


Eran niños, y uno de ellos era. El otro no era tan más, pero no había crecido tanto, sólo en el medio. Ella sonrió, "Pensé que habías dicho que no será como yo".  
Le dio una larga mirada, que recordaba tan claramente como ella lo hizo. Cuando por primera puesto los ojos en sí era el odio a primera vista. Las constantes peleas, aunque eso fue después de los primeros cinco intentos de asesinato no mencionar los innumerables insultos. Sacudió la cabeza en no creer, pensar ahora que a él le gustaba la chica que estaba delante de él, si hubiera sido hace un año se habría lanzado, y probablemente no jugó rayado de póker con los arrancars. Su voz sigue siendo relevante, la calma, "No".

Ella sonrió con picardía, "Wow, eres realmente afortunadamente para mí, ¿no es Toushirou?"

Con su culo inteligente, sonrisa satisfecha que quería golpeaba. No era justo que ella siempre terminaba con toda la diversión, por no hablar de la gloria. Cuando él había sido el de matar al hueco, que había sido el de llevar a su forma patética de nuevo a la clínica, a pesar de que casi deseó no haberlo hecho. De que el padre estúpido de ella había hecho en un número en él. "¿Y? ¿Y qué? "

Resopló cuando trató de encogerse de hombros como algo casual, que se desarrolló lentamente sus brazos y acercado a su cara, tirando de él por el cuello se burló, "Lo siento, no la fecha los niños más bajo que yo".

Tomó una respiración profunda, esta vez-de todas las niñas en el mundo de los condenados, que tenía que ser éste cayó a favor, ahogándose en su auto-lástima que reformular de encontrar un tubo de metal y thwacking en que su gran cabeza de ella . "Normalmente no me gusta-"

"Love", se corrigió con una sonrisa badass, como si ella era la reina de Inglaterra.

"Sí, lo que sea. De todas formas no me gusta la gente por lo general estúpido, pero voy a hacer una excepción esta vez ", subrayó la palabra y llegó incluso a arrancar una media insulto culo.

"Su aprendizaje", le daré mucho. De repente, ella era la poco fuera de control, sino que le recordó la visita al museo de dinosaurios todos los años. Cuando se habían quedado atrás había sido un poco incómodo al principio, pero luego me burlan de ella y ella le babosa-duro, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Así que ella lo golpeó, dura como el año pasado.

Pero él no se reía, ni siquiera sonreír. Fue diferente esta vez, poco a poco se tiró de su mano, y como un muñeco de trapo que torpe siguió hasta que pudo probar su aliento. Fue rápido, demasiado rápido para que ni siquiera califica como un beso y mucho menos un beso. Sin embargo, su cara roja y que estaba haciendo girar sus dedos al mismo tiempo que sus labios hacia arriba.

Ella frunció el ceño, haciendo reír Hitsugaya, "Eso era barato, ¿sabes eso?"

Era su tiempo a disfrutarlo, "¿Qué? El beso o la meta? "El balón de fútbol dijo que estaba rodando por el suelo, pero sólo después de haber pasado los puestos," Parece que tenía razón, soy un mejor jugador ".

Tenía la cara roja, pero era imposible saber si era de rabia o vergüenza ", Cheater." Sin otra palabra que le dio un puñetazo, el puño golpeó de lleno en la mandíbula del niño, "La próxima vez me aseguraré de que golpear la toda la cara. "

"Usted debe ser la chica menos romántica que jamás he conocido." Murmuró como se frotaba la mandíbula inflamados.

Ella sonrió, "¿Quieres que te bese mejor?"

Esta vez le tocó el turno a la sensación de calor en la cara, "nunca me imaginé que usted sea el tipo de coquetear".

"Todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí", bromeó mientras se apoyaba en lo que parecía ser un beso, pero terminó siendo un cabezazo, "Eso es hacer trampa."

Estaba tirado en el suelo como una mirada desconcertada venció a sus ojos, "Si eso fue por el engaño, lo que era el otro buscando?" Hitsugaya estaba comenzando a preguntarme si era seguro para su salud estar enamorado de alguien tan violento .

"Para dar la lousiest confesión en la historia. ¿Y qué tipo de beso fue eso? "

No podía dejar de reír, odiaba admitirlo, pero él no la ama de otra manera. "Feliz cumpleaños Karin."


End file.
